


I Have Not the Pleasure of Understanding You

by yikes_my_face



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Rei, Alpha Rin, Alpha Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Kisumi, Beta Ran, Beta Ren, Boys will be wearing dresses, But that's because of their status as an Omega, Courting (Sort of), Cross-dressing (Kind of), Dancing, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Haruka, Omega Makoto, Omega Nagisa, Sass, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mrs. Tachibana decided it was time to find Alpha's for Makoto and Haruka, it seemed that there were no Alpha's that granted satisfaction to both of the Tachibana parents and the Omega's in question. When Mr. Matsuoka came to town along with his younger sister Gou and his friend Mr. Yamazaki, what will happen when Mr. Yamazaki seems to have an extreme distaste for Haruka? </p><p>(Or: The Pride and Prejudice AU no one asked for, but I decided to write anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mr. Yamazaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I saw some fan art for a Pride and Prejudice AU for SouHaru and I just HAD to write it! It probably won't be exactly like the original story, but I decided I wanted to write this anyway. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, here is a "who's who" for those of you who would like to know! 
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet: Haruka Nanase - Omega  
> Jane Bennet: Makoto Tachibana - Omega  
> Lydia Bennet: Ran Tachibana - Beta  
> Kitty Bennet: Ren Tachibana - Beta  
> Mrs. Bennet: Mrs. Tachibana (Yuki) - Beta  
> Mr. Bennet: Mr. Tachibana (Koji) - Beta  
> Mr. Wickham: Kisumi Shigino - Beta  
> Mr. Darcy: Sousuke Yamazaki - Alpha  
> Charles Bingley: Rin Matsuoka - Alpha  
> Ms. Bingley: Gou Matsuoka - Omega  
> The Duchess: Mikoshiba's mother - Alpha  
> Darcy's original Fiancee: Momotarou Mikoshiba - Omega  
> Darcy's sister: Ai Nitori (Will be a Yamazaki here) - Omega  
> Mr. Collins: Rei Ryuugazaki - Alpha  
> Mrs. Collins: Hazuki Nagisa - Omega  
> Aunt and Uncle: Miho Amakata and Goro Sasabe - Beta pair 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Free! or Pride and Prejudice.

In the universe of Alpha's, Beta's, and Omega's, it is a parent's pride and joy if at least one of their children are an Alpha. Alpha's were at the top of society, seen as strong leaders and generally more respected. Being gifted with a Beta child wasn't a tragedy, and often those who were born as Beta's were trusted advisers of Alpha's who held great power. However, those who were parents of Omega usually only had one though on their minds; finding an Alpha who will eventually mate with their child, and hopefully produce heirs.  

Koji and Yuki Tachibana had three children of their own, and another they had taken in. Their first born, an Omega named Makoto, had become friends with an Omega by the name Nanase Haruka at an early age. Sadly, both of Haruka's parents had passed when the boys were no more than seven years old. Yuki and Koji agreed to take in the young Omega so he would not be taken to an Omega home at such an early age. A few years later, twin Beta's were blessed to the Tachibana household. They were named Ren and Ran, and Makoto absolutely adored them. Even Haruka seemed to have taken a liking to the small children.

Years came and went. Haruka and Makoto grew up quickly, and the twins were mischievous as ever. The two Omega's had befriended another Omega named Hazuki Nagisa. He was quite a bubbly young boy and even seemed to get Haruka to care deeply about him as much as Makoto did. 

The real story begins when Mr. Matsuoka and his friend Mr. Yamazaki came into their lives. 

Haruka had only just come downstairs when he found Ran and Ren with their ears pressed up Mr. Tachibana's office door. He quietly walked up behind them. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" 

Ren and Ran turned around and whispered, "Shh, Haru-chan! Mama and Papa are talking about an Alpha!" 

"An Alpha?" Haruka questioned. "What ever for?" 

Makoto was suddenly standing next to Haruka. "Mama said not to listen in," he scolded lightly to the twins. "but I must admit, I'm rather curious myself." 

Soon enough, Koji and Yuki exited the office and went to the sitting room. 

"Koji, you must meet with him at once! This is our chance!" 

"My dear, I have already. He will be attending the ball this evening. He has agreed to meet with them." Koji spoke, sounding rather tired. 

"What's going on?" Makoto questioned. "Who's meeting who?" 

Yuki turned to her children. "Mr. Matsuoka is an Alpha who had great respect and from what I've heard, a good heart. He has agreed to meet with you and Haru and plans to make one of you his Omega after a few months of courtship." she looked at her two youngest children, "You two must be on your best behavior tonight. This shall be a very important evening." 

`` 

"What do you think Mr. Matsuoka is like?" Makoto asked Haruka as the latter tied the ribbon around his waist. 

"I'm not sure. He seems a decent man, I just hope he's not a knot head like all the other Alpha's around here." 

"Haru!"

"What? It's true." 

"With that sort of attitude, I'm not even sure you want to find an Alpha." 

"Hmph." 

`` 

There was music, dancing, and much merriment when the ball began. It wasn't until halfway through that the expected Mr. Matsuoka arrived with his party. 

Mr. Matsuoka was a handsome man. He had hair almost a maroon color that was tied back into a small pony tail. He had sharp teeth and facial features, he his hands looked incredibly gentle. He wore a suit that fit his form perfectly and was cleanly shaven. Yes, he was very handsome indeed.

To his left was a young woman, his sister, Gou. She had the same colored hair, but it was much longer, yet it was pulled back in a similar style. She wore an elegant gown that reached the floor in a flowing fashion, and her eyes seemed aglow with cheer.

Haruka's eyes fell on a tall man, maybe about the same height as Makoto, possibly taller. He had teal blue eyes and a rather bored expression on his face. He had broad shoulders and large hand that looked very warm indeed.

"Makoto, Nagisa," Haruka whispered, "Who is that man to Mr. Matsuoka's right?"

"That's Mr. Yamazaki," Nagisa answered back. "He and Mr. Matsuoka have been the closest of friends since childhood."

"I've heard he's rather cold." Makoto added, "He is rather handsome. It really is quite a shame."

Saying their farewells to Nagisa, Haruka and Makoto made their way to where Koji and Yuki stood speaking to Mr. Matsuoka.

"Mr. Matsuoka, this is my eldest son, Makoto. Do not let his height and broad shoulders deceive you. He is quite the Omega. I fear his cooking abilities are a bit lacking though," Yuki introduced. Makoto blushed a bit, seeming to try to make himself seem smaller than he actually was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Matsuoka," Makoto said softly.

"And this is Nanase Haruka. We took him in as a child, and is practically our own son."

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Matsuoka." Haruka responded. 

Mr. Matsuoka bowed slightly. "It is very nice to meet you both. This is my sister, Gou, and my dear friend, Yamazaki Sousuke." 

Ms. Matsuoka curtsied and Mr. Yamazaki bowed. 

"Makoto, would you do me the honor of dancing?" Mr. Matsuoka asked Makoto. 

Makoto blushed but accepted the extended hand. "Of course, if that is what you wish, Mr. Matsuoka." 

`` 

The night continued on and Haruka found himself next to Mr. Yamazaki. 

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Sir?" Haruka asked Mr. Yamazaki politely. 

"I suppose so. I usually do not attend such festivities, but Rin insisted I come along." 

"Have you an Omega?" 

Sousuke shook his head. "No, I do not." 

Haruka shrugged. "I've not an Alpha. I much prefer the entertainment of reading rather than that of one who would rather seduce me into their bed just to satisfy their knot." 

Sousuke blanched. "You are rather foreward. Have you no shame?" 

"No, not an ounce. Do you dance, Mr. Yamazaki?" 

"I do not, Mr. Nanase. I find it less than worth my time at these types of affairs." came the bored response. 

"A pity, I rather enjoy it." Haruka walked away and to the floor. 

A true pity it was, as Mr. Yamazaki seemed to be a rather handsome Alpha. Haruka would have hoped he would be a bit less of a knot head. 

`` 

"Mako-chan seems to be having a grand time." Nagisa commented as he and Haruka conversed. 

"Mmm. I think he is." Haruka responded. He was going to ask Nagisa if he had found anyone when he heard a quiet, deep voice speaking nearby. 

"You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself in the company of Mr. Tachibana's Omegan son," Mr. Yamazaki's voice spoke. 

"Indeed. Makoto seems to be a lovely person and a great conversationalist. It doesn't hurt that his eyes are quite beautiful as well." Mr. Matsuoka said with a grin. 

Mr. Yamazaki smiled slightly. "Go on, spend the rest of the evening with him. Certainly you would not like to spend it with me." 

"And you are not keeping your presence around young Mr. Nanase? He is small and delicate looking, especially while clad in such a modest dress." Mr. Matsuoka teased lightly.

Mr. Yamazaki snorted quietly. "He is a beauty, yes, but he is too forward. I should enjoy an Omega who speaks a bit less for my company. Mr. Nanase does not hold such a standard to my tastes. " 

"A shame you do not engage yourself with him. From what Makoto tells me, he is a good companion for debate. I would have thought you two would get along perfectly." Mr. Matsuoka said with a hint of exasperation. 

As the two walked away, Nagisa looked at Haruka with a hint of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan. It was a bit rude of him to say those things about you." 

Haruka shrugged. "I would rather honesty rather than fake courtesy. It's best he reveal his true colors now rather than later." 

Nagisa looked doubtful, but soon changed the subject. 

`` 

Later that evening, when Haruka and Makoto were tucked under the covers of the bed they shared, Makoto turned to face the smaller Omega. "Did you have a good evening?" 

"Not quite as nice as yours, judging by the way Mr. Matsuoka parted you goodbye out of sight of others." 

Makoto blushed. "You cannot tell Papa. He would surely have Mr. Matsuoka's head if he found out." he giggled slightly. 

Haruka gave his friend a small, rare smile. "I promise, he will not hear a peep from me." 

Makoto smiled back. "Did I see you conversing with Mr. Yamazaki?" 

Haruka snorted. "Hardly. He is as much of a knot head as the rest of them. I fear the poor man has such a stick up his own ass that he will never find any proper Omega." 

"Haru! You shouldn't say such things!" Makoto scolded. "I'm sure he's just shy, or awkward in social situations." 

"Hmmn," Haruka hummed, "He's still a knot head." 

"Haru-chan!" 

Yes, Mr. Yamazaki was a curious man indeed. Yet Haruka wouldn't let him take up his every thought, not yet. He didn't now nearly enough about the knot head of a man. 

Haruka would be lying if he said he hoped he never saw  Mr. Yamazaki again.


	2. The Matsuoka Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, a letter addressed to Makoto arrives at the Tachibana home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that those who have read the first chapter have enjoyed it so far! If you have any questions, let me know in the comments below! It's pretty Makoto-centric at the beginning, but there will be more Haruka later in the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or Pride and Prejudice.

The days that passed after the evening of the ball moved in a normal fashion. Haruka and Makoto would spend the day reading, watching the twins, and conversing with each other. It was almost as if Makoto's time spent with Mr. Matsuoka had never occurred at all. Haruka knew better, though. He knew that Makoto was most likely yearning for a letter from the Alpha he had seemed to fall so deeply for. The Omega only wished he could ease his friend's longing. 

Haruka still pondered over Mr. Yamazaki. He was very strange, very strange indeed. He wondered how such a knot head could wiggle his way into his thoughts.

It was a Friday when a letter for Makoto arrived. Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table together when it had been delivered.

"Makoto, a letter for you. It's from the Matsuoka estate." Koji said, handing the paper to his son. 

Makoto took the letter with slightly shaking hands. After reading it over, Ren and Ran began to pester him.

"What is it, Brother?" Ren questioned

"Tell us! We want to know too!" Ran whined. 

Makoto smiled gently. "It's from Ms. Matsuoka. She's invited me to dine with her, her brother, and Mr. Yamazaki this evening." He looked hopefully at his mother. "Mama, may I take the carriage?" 

"To dine with them? How splendid!" Yuki said with a smile, seemingly ignoring Makoto's question. 

"Mrs. Tachibana, the carriage? Can Makoto take it?" Haruka pressed. 

"I should think not! Your father has to go to town this evening. You'll have to go on horseback." 

"Horseback?" Makoto and Haruka questioned at the same time. 

`` 

Rin paced the floor anxiously at the door. "Sousuke, what if he does not accept my offer of courtship?" 

Sousuke sighed. "Rin, for the last time, I'm sure he will accept. I only worry that Mr. Nanase will not allow the poor boy out of his sight."

"Sousuke, you speak often of Mr. Nanase. Could it be he has made his way into your affections." 

Sousuke scoffed. "Of course not. I merely find him to be an interesting case. Never have I met an Omega who had such a distaste for Alpha's, never mind one so forward and brash." 

Rin laughed. "If you say so." 

Before Sousuke could retort, Gou entered the room. "The watchman told me he has spotted someone riding on horseback just beyond the hill. I would assume it's young Mr. Tachibana, as we are expecting no other company." 

"Horseback? In this heavy rain?" Rin questioned, concerned. 

"It appears so. Now, make yourself decent. He'll be here any minute." 

`` 

Makoto was shivering fiercely by the time he arrived at the Matsuoka Estate. He had been riding in the rain for an hour now and was soaked to the bone. He dismayed that he probably looked like a fool, with his damp clothing and rain and wind tousled hair. How he wished Haruka were by his side! He would know how to fix this-!

"It's too late to turn back now," he sighed to himself as he rode up to where Mr. Matsuoka and Mr. Yamazaki stood waiting with what seemed to be a stable boy.

"I m-must apologize for my appearance, Mr. Matsuoka. I-I did not expect such a heavy rain." Makoto said with a small smile, words stuttering due to his chattering teeth as a result of how cold he was.

"Do not worry, please, come inside and get warm." Mr. Matsuoka said, helping him down from his horse. "I am very pleased you made it here, despite the weather."

Once Makoto had been brought inside, he was handed a set of clothing. Noticing his look of confusion, Mr. Matsuoka spoke, "You did not expect to stay in your wet clothing, surely? I'm afraid these belong to Mr. Yamazaki, as we do not have any Omegan style clothing that would suit your body type."

Makoto saddened slightly. "I apologize for inconveniencing you, Sir."

Mr. Yamazaki shook his head. "It is not an issue. There is a room for you to change just down the hall, the last door on your left. Ms. Matsuoka will bring you to the dining room once you are ready." 

Makoto nodded and left to change. 

`` 

Once in warm clothing, Makoto was led by Ms. Matsuoka to the dining room. The meal was a pleasant affair, and once they had finished, Mr. Yamazaki and Ms. Matsuoka left the room, leaving Makoto alone with the red headed Alpha.

"Makoto, I know we have not known each other very long, but would you allow me the great honor of courting you?" Mr. Matsuoka asked, eyes honest and caring.

Makoto suddenly felt light-headed. Despite this, he nodded with a smile. "Yes, yes of course."

Mr. Matsuoka grinned. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say this."

Makoto stood, and as soon as he was up, he swayed slightly. Mr. Matsuoka looked worried. "Makoto?"

He was going to say he was fine, but he fell to the floor, the world around him turning dark.

"Makoto!"

``

"Mr. Yamazaki. There is a Nanase Haruka here who wishes to see Mr. Tachibana." one of the servents spoke as they entered the room.

Once given the affirmation, the servent allowed Haruka to enter the room.

He curtsied slightly.

"It is my understanding that Makoto is ill. Could you be so kind as to tell me where he is?"

Mr. Yamazaki nodded. "He is upstairs, the second door on the right."

Haruka nodded. "Thank you Sir."

Haruka walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to the room where Makoto resided.

"Come in."

Haruka slowly opened the door and gave Makoto a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Makoto gave a weak smile. "Not all too well. I feel terrible for being such a burden on Mr. Matsuoka too." He said softly.

Haruka rested one of his cold hands on Makoto's warm forehead, and the other Omega seemed to lean into the touch. "Have they been taking care of you?"

"Oh yes! They have been very kind. I just do not know how to repay them."

Haruka smirked. "I doubt Mr. Matsuoka is looking for anything more than your companionship."

Makoto blushed. "Haru!" he bit his lip. "Mr. Matsuoka asked to court me." 

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes of course!" 

Haruka patted his friend's hand gently. "I'm sure you two will be very happy together." 

Makoto nodded. "Did you see Mr. Yamazaki?" 

Haruka paused before nodding. "I did, but only for a breif moment. I'm sure I'll be seeing him whilst you recover." 

There was another knock on the door and it opened quietly.

"Oh, do excuse me for interrupting. I was unaware you had a visiter." Mr. Matsuoka apologized.

"It's not a problem. I was just about to take my leave and let him rest." Haruka said before Makoto could respond. "Thank you for looking after him. He is much more comfortable here than he would be at home."

Mr. Matsuoka smiled. "It's our pleasure. I mean, not a pleasure he's ill, but he is a most welcome guest."

Haruka gave Makoto one last pat on the hand before standing. He lingered just outside the door for a moment, watching through the crack in the door as Mr. Matsuoka worried over his friend. Haruka smiled softly.

Makoto would certainly be well taken care of.


	3. Of Teasing and Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh no, Mr. Nanase." Ms. Matsuoka giggled. "Mr. Yamazaki is not to be teased."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, I know, this is very late. Please don't throw anything at me. I've been going through some medical stuff, but now I'm back and ready to go! Hope you enjoys this one!

Haruka stayed at the Matsuoka Estate the next few days to keep an eye on Makoto as he recovered. Ms. Matsuoka was fine company, and as nervous as Mr. Matsuoka was around Makoto, he had a pleasent sense of humour, which Haruka could find himself chuckling under his breath at times. 

As pleasent as the Matsuoka siblings were, he also had to deal with the fact that Mr. Yamazaki was also in the residence as a guest. 

The Alpha didn't talk much, and he always seemed to contridict what Haruka would say. This ticked the Omega at some points, but he did his best to keep his cool. He needed to be here for Makoto. 

One afternoon, Haruka was in the library with Mr. Yamazaki and the Matsuoka's. He was silently reading a book whilst Ms. Matsuoka teased her brother about his nervousness around Makoto, and glanced up sometimes watching Mr. Yamazaki draft a letter. 

"Sousuke, do you always write so much?" Ms. Matsuoka sighed, looking at the length of the Alpha's letter. 

"This is for Ai." Mr. Yamazaki said plainly. "He deserves a letter of such length. I've not written in weeks. For all he knows, I could be dead." 

Mr. Matsuoka snorted. "Sousuke, I don't think he would believe such negative things. Ai is a strong young man. He probably is enjoying his books." 

Mr. Yamazaki sighed. "I suppose so. But then again, it's said that those who always have their noses buried in books are the least aware of what happens around them." 

Haruka snapped his book shut and put it down beside him. "Do you think that educated Omega's are not observent, Mr. Yamazaki?" he said cooly, a hint of challenge in his tone. 

Mr. Yamazaki shook his head. "That isn't the case. It is those who refuse to interact with those around them who are often daft." 

Haruka glared slightly, but before he could counter, Ms. Matsuoka offered her hand to Haruka. 

"Mr. Nanase, would you like to take a stroll around the room with me?" She asked, a hint of mirth in her sparkling eyes. 

Haruka stood and allowed his arm to be looped with hers. They began to walk at a slow pace, stepping in time with one another. 

Mr. Yamazaki sighed. "Gou, what _are_ you doing?" 

Ms. Matsuoka smirked. "It's Kou. And, tell me, Mr. Yamazaki; what is it you think we are doing?" 

The corner of Mr. Yamazaki's lip turned up into what possibly was the start of a smile. "Well, I can think of two things. You are aware than an Omega's form is best show whilst walking, as the movement can emphasize the shape of your hips. Or, perhaps you are merely taking a stroll, as the weather outside is begining to look dreadful. If the first, I would call you a tease. If the second, carry on." 

Haruka huffed out a laugh. "Do you not have a tolerance for teasing, Mr. Yamazaki?" 

"Oh no," Ms. Matsuoka giggled. "Mr. Yamazaki is not to be teased. It hurts his ego too much for him to bear." she said, a hint of laughter detectable in her words.

Mr. Matsuoka snorted and smiled. "Do not worry over it, my dear friend. Simply look in a mirror, and your famous ego shall be restored." 

Haruka returned to his seat, and the door to the study opened. 

"Mr. Matsuoka, there are visitors here for you. A Mrs. Tachibana, a Ms. Tachibana, and a Mr. Tachibana." the servant bowed. 

"Are we to expect all the Tachibana's in Iwatobi?" Sousuke muttered under his breath. 

The three visiting Tachibana's were led in and seated. 

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Matsuoka." Mrs. Tachibana said, smiling. 

Mr. Matsuoka bowed. "Thank you, Mrs. Matsuoka." 

"It's the perfect place for a ball!" Ran gushed. 

"Oh yes, you must hold a ball!" Ren added. 

Haruka looked at the children. "Ran, Ren! Be polite! You can't just-!" 

Mr. Matsuoka held up his hand. "It's perfectly alright. Name a date, and we shall throw a ball before the summer is over." He smiled at the children. 

Haruka sighed, and didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation. Makoto was dressed and packed, and the family was brought out to the carriage. Mr. Matsuoka placed a kiss to Makoto's hand, and the tall Omega blushed. 

"Thank you for your care," Makoto said softly.

"Any time. You may visit whenever you like, sick or well!" Mr. Matsuoka confirmed.

Haruka was about to step into the carriage when his hand was taken by one much larger than his own. He looked back and saw Mr. Yamazaki's hand holding his. He stepped into the carriage and took his hand back. "Thank you, Mr. Yamazaki." He said, no real emotion in his voice.

Mr. Yamazaki nodded and began to walk away. Haruka noticed him stretch out the hand that had held his own.

`

A week later, Mrs. Tachibana sent Makoto, Haruka, and the twins into town to get new ribbons. They were right outside the shop when a voice called out to them. "Makoto!"

Makoto and Haruka turned around and saw a man with bright pink hair and sparkling purple eyes. Makoto bowed. "Hello, Mr. Shigino." he said politely.

Haruka glared. He didn't like Mr. Shigino.

The man laughed. "Makoto, how many times have I told you? It's just Kisumi." He turned to Haruka. "Ah, Haru! How have you been?"

Haruka ignored him, leading Ran and Ren into the shop. Ran smiled at Mr. Shigino.

"We came to buy new ribbons! Would you care to join us?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You must!" Ren added, nodding. "I want to hear about the militia!"

Mr. Shigino smiled. "Sure! As long as it's okay with Makoto and Haru, of course."

Makoto smiled weakly and Haruka shrugged. The twins bombarded Mr. Shigino with questions, and later, they all went to the lake near the Tachibana home.

Makoto was about to speak when they heard a familiar voice. "Makoto!"

Mr. Matsuoka and Mr. Yamazaki were riding their horses, and the former grinned at them. "Hello! We were just on our way to your home to give you the invitation for the ball!" he called cheerfully.

Ran's eyes lit up. "Oh, Mr. Matsuoka! You must invite the militia! Mr. Shigino is such wonderful company!"

Mr. Yamazaki's eyes seemed to go dark. He and Mr. Shigino made eye contact, and after a moment, Mr. Yamazaki turned and began to ride away.

Mr. Matsuoka looked worried. He tried to give them another smiled. "Yes, Mr. Shigino. You're welcome to goin us at the estate this Saturday." he looked to Makoto. "I'll see you then!" The redhead then began to ride after his friend. 

Haruka looked at Mr. Shigino. "What was that all about?" 

Mr. Shigino sighed. "I grew up with Yamazaki. I lived with his family as his fathers second apprentice. After Yamazaki's father died, he left money to both of us, but Yamazaki had convinced him to write in his will for me to join the militia in his place. Yamazaki knew I had wanted to be a holy man, but I cannot ever achieve that goal now." he smiled after a moment. "Oh well. It's all in the past. I have to go, but I'll see you all later!"

Mr. Shigino walked away, leaving Haruka with tumbling thoughts. He didn't quite buy the mans story.

Makoto nudged Haruka's shoulder. "Let's get the twins home. Mama will worry."

Haruka nodded, and they returned home. The smaller Omega wasn't sure what to make of this new information.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crap, I know. Sorry about that. Next chapter will be whenever I get around to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue!


End file.
